


I want more from this life

by foxiest



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Other, foxiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiest/pseuds/foxiest
Summary: In a world overtaken by war, where people are distracted and celebrated, regardless of the destruction that is being generated outside there the only thing I seek is a place where I finally feel that I belong.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Kudos: 24





	I want more from this life

I want more from this life

I don't want to go back to that place everyone calls normal

More hustle e action

More fun

No more saving things for special occasions

No more I wish I could but statements

No more excuses

No more accepting less with the hope of it becoming more

I want more from this lifetime

More calm

More moments that take my breath away 

More doing things that make my soul soar 

More vulnerability

More strength and confidence in my intuition

More of those deeper connections with people who stand by their convictions

I want more from this life

Because "I never felt so at peace"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes, stay safe and I hope you've liked :)


End file.
